What Hurts The Most
by kenshinotaku
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru are visiting family, Kaoru wants to tell him so much, but will she be on time?


_Hello all who is reading. I have been so stressed from school starting, so I'm starting another story to rid of it! Yay!_

**Summary-**Kenshin and Kaoru are visiting family, Kaoru wants to tell him so much, but is to late….

**Disclaimer-**Sadly, I still don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but I do own Kenshin or What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts

**Kenshin: **Oro? No you do not, de gozaru!

**Kenshinotaku:-**laughing-Maybe not in the show, but outside the show your mine!

**Kaoru:** He isn't yours inside or outside the show!

**Kenshinotaku: **Jealous much.

**Kaoru:** No, I'm making a point!

**Kenshinotaku: **Nah, that's jealousy.

**Kaoru:**-beats the crap out of Kenshinotaku-

**Kenshin:-**sweatdrop-On with the story.

Kaoru looks over at the handsome red-headed man driving to his parents house for her to meet. "How much longer will it be, Kenshin?" he looks over to her and smiles "Not much longer."

She smiles back and kisses his cheek. "It'll be nice to see them again, especially since you'll finally get to meet them.", "Yeah, it's gonna be great." Suddenly a honking noise causes them to look to the road. A large truck speeds towards them. "AAAAAHHHH!"

Kaoru awakens still inside the car, but now it was crushed together with the truck. "The man driving the larger truck jumps out of his truck and looks inside the car. "Little miss, are you alright?" she only nods. "…and the boy?" she looks over to Kenshin and pats his shoulder.

"Kenshin, are you alright…Kenshin?" she pats a few more times and then gives up. "He's….dead." the man grabs his phone and calls an ambulance.

**Minutes Later**

Kaoru is being raced to the hospital and sits in bed, crying.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty houseThat don't bother meI can take a few tears now and then and just let them outI'm not afraid to cry every once in a whileEven though going on with you gone still upsets meThere are days every now and again I pretend I'm okBut that's not what gets me_

Kenshin's parents run into the room and sit next to her. "Are you alright, Kaoru?" she wipes her tears. "Wound wise, yes." Kenshin's mom hides her face, crying silently. "Is Kenshin okay?" she asks(just to see if he was wrong)he shakes his head. "Kenshin died on impact." her eyes widen.

_What hurts the mostWas being so closeAnd having so much to sayAnd watching you walk awayAnd never knowingWhat could have beenAnd not seeing that loving youIs what I was trying' to do_**Next Day**

Kenshin and Kaoru's friends rush into the room and all ask several questions involving her condition. "Stop worrying about me…I'm okay." they all stop.

"Kaoru, we know you miss Kenshin, so we had Kenshin's parents schedule his funeral for when you get out of here.", "That was nice of them." she puts up a small smile as a tear goes down her eye.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I goBut I'm doing' ItIt's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm aloneStill HarderGetting up, getting dressed, living' with this regretBut I know if I could do it overI would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heartThat I left unspoken_

_What hurts the mostIs being so closeAnd having so much to sayAnd watching you walk awayAnd never knowingWhat could have beenAnd not seeing that loving youIs what I was trying to do_**Funeral**

Kaoru sits 2nd closest to Kenshin's grave and watches as thy lower the casket "Kenshin…" she bales on Kenshin's mom's shoulder. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." she whines.

Everyone leaves several flowers and baskets at his grave. Kaoru walks home silently memories of them together flashing through her head.

**Flashback**

_Kenshin and Kaoru both work on cleaning his car for the trip to his families home. Kenshin raises the house and soaks Kaoru. "Hey!" he laughs and runs away from her._

"_Come back here, you!" she grabs the hose and splashes him back. They both laugh as they soak each other to the bone. Laughs dancing around the air._

**End Flashback**

Kaoru wipes her eyes and steps into her home, plopping down on the couch.

_What hurts the mostIs being so closeAnd having so much to sayAnd watching you walk awayAnd never knowingWhat could have beenAnd not seeing that loving youIs what I was trying to doNot seeing that loving youThat's what I was trying to do_

_End! Thank you for reading, and please don't be to mean to me for doing this!_

**Kenshinotaku: **Kenshin! I'm so sorry. I can't believe I killed my fav character!

**Kenshin: **It's okay Kenshinotaku-dono-pats Kenshinotaku on back-

**Kenshinotaku:** I feel so ashamed!

**Kaoru:**-fuming-Suck up…

**Kenshinotaku:**-smacks and continues crying-

**Kaoru:**-growls and waits for Kenshinotaku to let go of Kenshin before attacking-


End file.
